Timzi Everywhere
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Just parts of the 1st and 2nd movie with Timon and Pumbaa basically, but I have a tiny Shenzi added with them.
1. The Lion King

**Hakuna Matata **

Simba had collapsed from heat exhaustion while running away from home, and was getting surrounded by a flock pf buzzards.

Meanwhile in the Oasis, Timon jumped on Pumbaa's head behind Shenzi. "Aw, why not? One more run won't change our lives!" He smiled before they charged out into the desert.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaahh!" He and Shenzi yelled as they headed for the buzzards.

"Get out!"

"Get out!" The pint-sized hyena yelled.

"Get outta here!"

"Whoo!"

"I love it! Bowlin' for Buzzards!" Pumbaa smiled.

"Gets 'em every time," Timon laughed as he dusted himself off. Shenzi did the same to herself as she was giggling.

"Uh oh," Pumbaa noticed an unconscious Simba, "Hey guys, you better come look; I think it's still _alive._"

"Ewww…" Timon grimaced as he and Shenzi walked over to them. Simba had one paw in front of his face. "All righty, what have we got here?" He sniffed at him before lifting his paw up with a struggle, before dropping it, and jumping back in fright, tripping backwards over it. "Jeez, it's a _lion!_" He exclaimed, before he grabbed Shenzi's little paw, and pulled her up with him on the warthog's head and pulled his ears back. "_Run_, Pumbaa! Move it!"

"Hey Timon, he's just a _little_ lion," Pumbaa smiled at the cub, and Shenzi smiled at him as well. "Look at him. He's so cute, and all alone!"

"Could we keep him?" He and Shenzi asked Timon.

"You guys, are you _nuts?!_" He yelled in their ears simultaneously, with Shenzi cringing, "We're talking about a _lion_. Lions _eat_ guys, and girls, like us."

"But he's so _little,_" Shenzi pointed out, as Pumbaa leaned closer to him, accidentally dumping his pint-sized friends on the ground.

"He's gonna get _bigger,_" Timon retorted, as he and the hyena was under the warthog's nose.

"Maybe he'll be on _our_ side," Pumbaa said.

"A-huh!" Timon laughed, "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll b… Hey, I got it! What if he's on our side?" Shenzi raised an eyebrow at him, but it came unnoticed. "You know, having a lion around might not be such a bad idea." He and Shenzi climbed back up on the warthog's head.

"So we're keepin' him?"

"Pbb, of course," Timon scoffed, "Who's the brains of this outfit?"

Pumbaa carefully lifted Simba up on his tusks. "Uhhh…"

"My point exactly," Timon said before Shenzi could get a word in, "Jeez, I'm fried," He wiped some sweat off his forehead, "Let's get out of here, and find some shade."

* * *

><p>Once they found a shady spot, Timon splashed some water on the cub's face, as he came to.<p>

"You okay, kid?" Timon asked him.

"I guess so," Simba replied.

"You nearly _died,_" Pumbaa told him.

"_I_ saved ya," Timon claimed. Pumbaa snorted at, and Shenzi glared daggers at him, "Well uh, they helped. A little."

"Thanks for the help," Simba said dully before walking away.

"Hey, where're you going?" Timon asked him.

"Nowhere," The cub replied dully.

"Gee, he looks blue," Timon remarked as he, Pumbaa, and Shenzi watched him.

"I'd say brownish-gold," The warthog said, misunderstanding the meerkat's statement.

"No, no, no, he means he's _depressed,_" Shenzi told him.

"Oh." Pumbaa trotted up to Simba, with Timon and Shenzi following. "Kid, what's eatin' ya?"

"Nothin', he's on top of the food chain!" Timon joked, "Ahhhhhhha ha haaa!"He elbowed Simba's side as he cracked up, "_The food cha-haain!_" Pumbaa and Simba stared at him silently, while Shenzi had an eyebrow raised at him. "Ehe he… ehem," He slowly stopped, realizing his joke flopped. "So, where're you from?" He asked Simba.

"Who cares? I can't go back."

"Ahh, you're an outcast!" Timon smiled, "That's great, so are we."

"What'd you do?" Shenzi asked Simba.

"Something terrible; but I don't want to talk about it."

"Good, we don't want to hear about it," Timon said, before Shenzi nudged him in the ribs harshly in exasperation, scowling at him, "D'ow!" He yelled in pain, holding his now sore ribs.

"Anything we can do?" Pumbaa asked Simba.

"Not unless you can change the past." Shenzi's heart ached for him.

"You know, kid, in times like this, my buddies Timon and Shenzi here say, "You got to put your behind in your past,"" He misquoted.

"No, no, no," Timon waved his arms around as Shenzi shook her head.

"I mean…"

"Amateur; Lie down before you hurt yourself." Pumbaa sat down, looking disappointed, "It's "you got to put your past behind you." Look kid, bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?"

"Right."

"_Wrong!_" Timon suddenly poked Simba's nose, surprising him, "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

"That's not what _I_ was taught."

"Then maybe _you_ need a new lesson. Repeat after me," Timon cleared his throat, "Hakuna Matata."

"What?"

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta," Pumbaa repeated more slowly, "It means "No worries.""

"_Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase!_" Timon started singing.

"_Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!_" Pumbaa started as well.

"_It means no worries, for the rest of your days,_" Shenzi started singing. They led Simba over to a green bush, which he leaned into like it was a cushion.

"_It's our problem-free… philosophy,_" The whole trio sang together.

"_Hakuna Matata,_" Timon filed down one of Simba's claws.

"Hakuna Matata?"

"Yeah, it's our motto," Pumbaa told him.

"What's a motto?" Simba asked them.

"Nothin', what's a-motto with you?" Timon joked, "Ahh haha!" He laughed, as Pumbaa and Shenzi laughed with him.

"You know, kid- These two words will solve all your problems," Pumbaa told Simba.

"That's right! Take Pumbaa for example," Timon said before he started singing, "_Why, when he was a young warthog._"

"_When I was a young wartho-o-o-og!_"

"Very nice."

"Thanks!"

"_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal,_" Timon continued,  
>"<em>He could clear the savannah after every meal.<em>"

"_I'm a sensitive soul,_" Pumbaa chimed in,  
>"<em>Though I seem thick-skinned.<br>And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind.  
>And oh, the shame!<em>"

"_He was ashamed!_" Timon chimed in.

"_Thoughta changing my name._"

"_Oh, what's in a name?_" Shenzi chimed in.

"_And I got downhearted._"

"_How did you feel?_" (Timon)

"_Every time that I…_"

"_Pumbaa!_ Not in front of the kids!" Timon and Shenzi stopped him.

"Oh, sorry," He said sheepishly. Simba furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"_Hakuna Matata!  
>What a wonderful phrase,<em>" The whole trio sang together, as Timon and Shenzi hoisted Pumbaa up to a vine, which he started swinging on, as Simba watched with interest.  
>"<em>Hakuna Matata!<br>Ain't no passing craze._"

"_It means no worries, for the rest of your days,_" Simba started singing with them, becoming more enthusiastic.

"Yeah, sing it, kid!" Timon did a vaudeville knee-slide up to him.

"_It's our problem-free…_" The cub, meerkat, and hyena sang together, before Pumbaa landed next to them.

"… _philosophy!_" He finished.

"_Hakuna Matata!_"

"Welcome… to our humble home," Timon pulled back a large fern leaf, revealing their home to Simba, who stared in awe.

"You live _here?_"

"We live wherever we want," Shenzi shrugged.

"Yep, home is where your rump rests," Pumbaa chuckled.

"It's _beautiful,_" Simba smiled.

Later, as they walked through the oasis, Pumbaa let out a loud, raunchy burp. "I'm starved."

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra," Simba remarked.

Timon stopped walking, "Eeeahhah, we're fresh out of zebra."

"Any antelope?"

"Na-ah," Shenzi shook her head.

"Hippo?"

"Nope," Timon said, "Listen, kid; if you live with us, you have to eat like us." He then spotted a stray log, and he, Pumbaa, and Shenzi walked up to it, "Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub." Pumbaa forced the log up with his snout, revealing a bunch of grubs and bugs, one of which Timon grabs.

"Eeew, what's that?"

"A _grub_. What's it _look_ like?"

"Eeew, gross!" Simba grimaced in disgust, while Timon ate the bug.

"Tastes like chicken," The meerkat remarked.

Pumbaa slurped up a large worm, as the trio started feasting on bugs. "Slimy, yet satisfying."

"These are rare delicacies," Timon grabbed a bug, and ate it, "Piquant… with a very pleasant crunch," He remarked before eating another.

"You'll learn to _love_ 'em," Pumbaa told the cub, with his mouth full.

"I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life; no rules, no responsibilities," Timon poked his hand into a knothole, making many bugs scramble out, as he pulled one out, "Oooh! The little cream-filled kind." He ate it before placing another bug on a leaf he was carrying, that had a bunch of other bugs on it. "And best of all, no worries." He offered the bugs to Simba, "Well kid?"

Simba grabbed a grub from the pile, "Oh well, Hakuna Matata," He shrugged, before slowly slurping it up. At first, he looked sick, but then he started becoming more cheerful. "Slimy, yet satisfying."

"That's it," Timon smiled.

Years later… "_Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata…_" Timon, Pumbaa, and Shenzi chanted to the beat.

"_It means no worries,_" A now adult Simba chimed in, "_For the rest of your days._"

"_It's our problem-free… philosophy,_" They all sang together. "_Hakuna Matata._"

They dove down in the pond in turn, with Timon going first, then Shenzi, then Pumbaa, all of them making small splashes. When Simba jumped down, he grabbed a vine with his teeth, it broke under his weight, so he fell in the pond, resulting in a splash big enough to wash the trio ashore. The foursome repeated the two words together as they boogied off into the oasis.

* * *

><p><strong>Stars <strong>

That night, the foursome were relaxing outside, gazing at the stars, when one of them let out a monstrous burp.

"Whoa, nice one, Shenzi," Timon remarked.

"Thanks," Shenzi giggled sheepishly.

"Man, I'm stuffed," Simba said.

"Me too," Pumbaa said, "I ate like a _pig._"

"Pumbaa, you _are_ a pig," Simba reminded him.

"Oh… right." They all sighed deeply and simultaneously in relaxation. "… Timon?" Pumbaa spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Ever wonder what those sparkly dots up there are?"

"Pumbaa, I don't _wonder_; I know."

"Oh. What are they?"

"They're fireflies." Shenzi furrowed her eyebrows and smirked in amusement at Timon's statement, "Fireflies that uh… got stuck up on that big.. bluish black… thing." Shenzi rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Gee. I always thought they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away," Pumbaa said. Shenzi raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Pumbaa, wit' you, _everything_ is gas," Timon remarked.

"Simba, what do _you_ think?" Shenzi asked the lion.

"Well, I don't know…" Simba hesitated.

"Aw come on," Shenzi insisted.

"Give, give, give," Pumbaa said, "Well, come on, Simba, we told you ours. Ple-e-e-ease?"

"Come on, come on… give, give," Timon insisted.

"Well, somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us," Simba told them reluctantly.

"_Really?_" Pumbaa said in awe.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Timon asked Simba, before he burst into hysterical laughter, "Pbbb! Ohohohahaha!" Pumbaa joined in, as Shenzi couldn't help but laugh at the impossibility. Simba laughed with them, but it was half-hearted. "Who told you something like _that?_ What mook made that up?"

"Yeah, pretty dumb, huh?" Simba laughed half-heartedly, before he stopped. He gazed back up at the stars sadly, as the others were still cracking up.

"Aw, you're killing me, Simba," Timon laughed. The lion eventually, and quietly stood up, and left sadly. "Was it something I said?" Timon wondered aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Jungle <strong>

Quite a while later, Timon, Pumbaa, and Shenzi were singing together in the oasis.

"_Ohi'mbube  
>Ohi'mbube.<em>" (Pumbaa)

"_In the jungle,  
>the mighty jungle,<br>the lion sleeps too-night!  
>In the jungle,<br>the mighty jungle,  
>the lion sleeps too-night!<em>" Timon and Shenzi were singing together. Unknown to them, Pumbaa spotted a beetle, and started stalking it.  
>"<em>In the jungle,<br>the mighty jungle,  
>the lion sleeps…<em>" They stopped when they didn't hear the warthog.

"I can't hear you, buddy, back us up!" Timon exclaimed, "_A-WEEEE-ee-EE-ee! ba-Pum-ba-bum-ba-way!_" Shenzi cringed at his voice's volume. '_Sing a little louder, why don't ya?_' She thought. "A-Pumbaa?" Timon stopped singing.

"Pumbaa?" Shenzi called out.

Meanwhile the said warthog was still stalking the beetle, until he heard rustling behind him. "Timon? Shenzi?" He said, feeling spooked, but there was no answer. Suddenly, the beetle flew away, revealing a lion's eyes. And they weren't Simba's. "_EEEEAAAHHH!_" He screamed, before running away, as the lioness was in hot pursuit, before he got stuck under a tree root, while trying to squeeze through the space.

"Pumbaa?" Timon and Shenzi heard the noises from the chase, and went to investigate, where they saw the warthog stuck.

"Pumbaa!" Shenzi tried to get his attention.

"_Pumbaa!_" Timon succeeded in doing so, "Hey, what's goin' on?"

"_SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!_" Pumbaa screamed, blowing their fur and hair back like a gust of wind.

"What?"

"Huh?" Timon and Shenzi jumped on the tree root, and saw the lioness charging towards them at full speed. "Whoa!" They jumped down, and tried to shove Pumbaa through the opening, "Jeez, why do we always have to save your… _AAAAAA!_" They both screamed simultaneously.

Suddenly, Simba jumped above them, and caught the lioness' head at full force, before a savage fight broke out.

"Don't worry, buddy, we're here for ya," Timon assured him, rubbing his backside.

"Everything's gonna be okay," Shenzi assured him in turn.

"Get her! Bite her head!" Timon cheered to Simba, "Go for the jugular! The _jugular!_" He turned to Shenzi and Pumbaa, "See, I told you he'd come in handy."

Soon, the fight became nothing more than a wrestling match, as the lioness pinned Simba on his back, in a way that was all too familiar to him.

"… Nala?" He breathed out in awe. She immediately backed off in surprise, as he stood up. "Is it really you?"

"Who _are_ you?" She asked him.

"It's me… Simba," He told her.

"Simba?" He nodded, confirming her question. "Whoa!" She exclaimed happily.

"Whoaa!" Simba exclaimed happily as well.

"Well, how did you…?"

"How did you…?"

"Where did you come from…?"

"Who…!"

"Wow…!"

"This is cool…!"

"It's great to see you…!"

"It's great to see _you_…!"

Timon and Shenzi stared in bafflement at the sudden change. "Hey, what's goin' on here?" Timon wondered aloud as he and Shenzi walked to the scene.

"What are you doing here?" Simba asked Nala, not noticing his pint-sized pals.

"What do you mean, "What am _I_ doing here?" What are _you_ doing here?" Nala replied.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!?" Timon yelled loudly, finally getting their attention.

"Timon, Shenzi, this is Nala," Simba introduced them, "She's my best friend!"

"_Friend?!_" Timon was thoroughly confused.

"Yeah," Simba nodded, "Hey, Pumbaa, come over here." The warthog got himself unstuck, and walked over to them. "Nala, this is Pumbaa. Pumbaa, Nala," Simba introduced them.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Pumbaa smiled, as Shenzi nodded in agreement.

"The pleasure's all mine," Nala smiled back.

"How do you do…" Timon started, "Whoa! Whoa, _time_ out. Lemme get this straight; _You_ know _her_, _she_ knows _you_, but _she_ wants to eat _him_. And everybody's… _okay_ with this?" He then jumped up in the air, waving his arms around, "DID I _MISS_ SOMETHING?!" He yelled.

"Relax Timon," Shenzi told him.

"Wait 'til everybody finds out you've been _here_ all this time!" Nala thought aloud, "And your mother… what will _she_ think?"

"She doesn't have to know," Simba told her, thinking she was referring to the years-old tragedy, "Nobody has to know."

"Well, of _course_ they do. Everyone thinks you're dead."

"They do?"

"Yeah," Nala said, "Scar told us about the stampede."

"He did? Well… what else did he tell you?"

"What else matters? You're alive. And that means… you're the _king._"

"_King?_ Pbbb!" Timon scoffed, "Lady, have you got _your_ lions crossed."

"King? Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet," Pumbaa started noisily kissing Simba's paw in respect.

"Stop it," He pulled his paw away.

"It's not "gravel," it's "grovel,"" Timon told him, "And don't- he's not the king." He turned to Simba, "Are ya?"

"No," Simba replied.

"Simba?"

"No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was gonna be, but… that was a long time ago."

"Let me get this straight," Timon started, "You're the _king?_ And you never _told_ us?"

"Look, I'm still the same guy."

"But with _power!_" Shenzi said enthusiastically.

"Could you guys… excuse us for a few minutes?" Nala asked them apologetically.

"Hey, whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, guys?" Timon insisted.

"Hmm… maybe you better go," Simba decided.

Timon was aghast, then gave up. "It starts. You think you know a guy…" He, Pumbaa, and Shenzi padded away.

"Timon, Pumbaa, and Shenzi… you learn to love 'em," Simba remarked.

* * *

><p><strong>Can You Feel The Love Tonight? <strong>

Timon sighed heavily as he, Pumbaa, and Shenzi watched the romantic scene between the two lions from the bushes. "I tell you, guys, this stinks."

"Oh, sorry," Pumbaa apologized.

"Not you. _Them!_" Timon corrected him, "Him. Her. Alone."

"What's wrong with _that?_" Shenzi wondered aloud.

"_I can see what's happening,_" Timon started singing.

"What?" Pumbaa was clueless.

"_And they don't have a clue._"

"Who?"

"_They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line; our foursome is down to three._"

"Oh."

"_Ze sweet caress of twilight,_" Timon used a mocking French accent, before he used his normal voice, sounding sarcastic,  
>"<em>There's magic everywhere.<br>__And with all this romantic atmosphere.  
><em>_Disaster's in the air!_"

* * *

><p>Later, they finished the song. "<em>And if he falls in love tonight,<em>" Timon sang tearfully, as Pumbaa sniffled, "_It can be assumed._" He hugged Pumbaa tearfully, and Shenzi hugged Timon in the same way.

"_His carefree days with us, are history,_" Pumbaa chimed in sadly.

"_In short, our pal… is doomed!_" The boys finished simultaneously, before they burst into sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning <strong>

The next morning, the now threesome were sleeping together, with Timon and Shenzi closely next to each other on Pumbaa's stomach, and both boys snoring. Nala walked up to them quietly.

"Hey," She whispered, "Hey, wake up." She nudged Timon and Shenzi, and they woke up to see her eyes up close.

"AAAA!" They screamed simultaneously, before Pumbaa joined them.

"It's OK! Whoa, _whoa!_ It's OK, it's _me,_" She assured them, as they calmed down.

"Don't ever do that again!" Timon told her desperately, "Carnivores, _oy!_"

"Have you guys seen Simba?"

"I thought he was with you," Timon had one hand on his head.

"He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?"

"Ho, ho, ho, ho!" A familiar monkey laughed, "You won't find him _here._ The king… has returned."

"I can't believe it… he's gone back," Nala said in awe.

"Gone back? What do you mean…" Timon started, and looked up at the tree, but Rafiki was gone, "Hey! What's goin' on here? Who's the _monkey?_"

"Simba's gone to challenge Scar," Nala told them.

"Who?" Shenzi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. '_Who names their kid Scar?_' She thought.

"Scar," Nala said again.

"Who's got a scar?" Pumbaa asked her, misunderstanding.

"No, no, no, it's his uncle."

"The monkey's his _uncle?_"

"No!" The lioness exclaimed, "Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king."

"Ohhh," The trio said simultaneously, finally getting it.

* * *

><p>The trio came up to the two lions gazing upon the Pridelands, and they heard Nala laughing about something.<p>

"I see nothing funny about this," Timon remarked.

"Timon? Pumbaa? Shenzi? What are you doing here?" Simba asked them in surprise, as he and Nala looked down at them.

"At your service, my liege," Pumbaa bowed down on one foreleg in respect, as Shenzi nodded in agreement.

"Uh, we're gonna fight your uncle… for this?" Timon wondered aloud, referring to the drought-savaged lands. Shenzi nudged him again, but not quite as hard as other times. "Ow," He muttered, rubbing his sore upper arm.

"Yes, Timon," Simba replied, "This is my home.

"Ffh, talk about your fixer-upper," He muttered, "Well, Simba, if it's important to you," He and Shenzi bowed down in respect, "we're with you to the end." Simba appreciatively down at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hula <strong>

A short time later, they were hiding behind a log, observing hordes of jackals, each doing their own thing.

"Jackals; I _hate_ jackals," Timon quietly remarked, "So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?" He whispered to Simba.

"Live bait," He replied, looking at his two pint-sized guardians.

"Good idea," Timon nodded, before realizing he was talking about him and Shenzi.

"_Heeey,_" They sneered simultaneously.

"Come on- you guys have to create a diversion," Simba persisted.

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?"

And indeed, he did just that. He had a purple Hawaiian lei, a green hula skirt, and a pink flower behind one ear. Shenzi had a green hula skirt as well, along with a black lei and matching band, and a black flower on one ear. Pumbaa was set up like a roast pig, even with an apple in his mouth.

The jackals shot their heads up upon hearing drums in a Hawaiian beat.

"_Luau!_" Timon exclaimed, whipping around, before he started singing with Shenzi.

"_If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat,  
><em>_Eat our buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat,  
><em>_Come on down and dine  
><em>_On this tasty swine,  
><em>_All you have to do is get in line._" The jackals started slowly advancing on them, mad with hunger.

Soon, Pumbaa started singing with them, the apple at his feet.

"_A-a-a-are you achin'…_"

"_Yup, yup._"

"_Fo-o-o-or some bacon?_"

"_Yup, yup._"

"_He-e-e-e's a big pig._" The jackals started getting closer, as Simba and Nala sneaked away behind them.

"_Yup, yup._"

"_You can be a big pig too, oy!_" They finished before they screamed and ran off, the jackals in hot pursuit.

* * *

><p>After Scar grudgingly confessed his crime, the jackals started attacking Simba. "<em>Heeey-yaaaaah!<em>" The trio screamed out, as they shoved the jackals away, just like when they bowled for buzzards.

"'Scuse me, pardon me, comin' through, hot stuff. Whoo!"

Later, Timon and Shenzi were running away from a jackal named Bruno, into the cave where Zazu was kept in a bone cage by Scar.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Zazu yelled out.

"Let me in! Let me in!" Timon and Shenzi yelled as they ran into the cage, just as Shelly, a female jackal, and Bruno caught up.

"Plehehease, don't eat us," Timon pleaded.

"Problem?" Pumbaa's voice came from the entrance, where he was standing.

"Hey, who's the pig?" Bruno wondered aloud.

"Are you talking to me?" Pumbaa replied, sounding intimidating.

"Uh oh, he called him a pig," Timon pointed out, as Shelly gazed down at him.

"Are you talking to _me?!_"

"Shouldn't have done that," Shenzi remarked.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO _ME?!_"

"Now they're in for it," Timon and Shenzi said simultaneously.

"They CALL me… _MI-I-ISTER PIG! AAAAAHHH…!_" Pumbaa charged at the two now scared jackals, and the third one, Bin, watched as his two comrades were beaten up by the warthog, before they scrambled out.

The trio and Zazu came out soon after, as Timon and Pumbaa did the Arsenio Hall "Ooh ooh" chant.

* * *

><p>The next day, Simba had claimed his place as king of the Pridelands. He, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Shenzi were on the promontory of Pride Rock, where Timon was shaking his arms in a classic victory way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: The original movie and its characters don't belong to me. I decided to do this a while after finishing my rewrite of The Lion King 1 1/2. Soon, I'll do the sequel.)**


	2. Simba's Pride

**Kiara's Unveiling Ceremony **

Quite a while after Simba reclaimed his place as king from Scar, he and Nala were blessed with a cub; a daughter named Kiara. Timon, Pumbaa, and Shenzi stood nearby on the promontory of Pride Rock with them, as Rafiki held Kiara up for the now cheering crowd to see.

"Ah, Pumbaa, Shenzi- look at that little guy," Timon smiled happily, "A chip off the old block! And you both gotta know who's gonna raise 'im…"

"His parents?" Pumbaa guessed.

"… Okay sure, get technical," Timon muttered, "But who's gonna teach him the very important stuff? Like how to belch?" He let out a burp for emphasis, unintentionally aiming for Shenzi's face, who cringed in disgust. '_I'm beginning to question why I'm even _with_ you in the first place,_' She wanted to say aloud, but kept it to herself, not wanting to rain on his parade. "And dig for grubs?" He continued, as he jumped down on the rock. "I'm tellin' ya, guys… it's gonna be like old times. You, you, me… and the little guy."

"It is a girl," Rafiki chuckled in amusement.

"… Girl," Shenzi nodded.

"_GIRL?!_" Timon and Pumbaa yelled simultaneously, "Oy!" They both collapsed down backwards in a dead faint.

"A girl?" The hyena smiled excitedly, after she fell off of the warthog.

* * *

><p><strong>Babysitting <strong>

A few months later, Kiara had grown into a feisty cub, just like her father was. After he sent her out to play, he called for his guardians.

"Hey Timon, Pumbaa, Shenzi, come here." The trio came up to him, with Timon and Shenzi on Pumbaa's back.

"Good morning, mon Capitan," Timon greeted him, as Shenzi bowed her head down.

"I want you to keep a close watch on Kiara," Simba told them, "You know she's bound to run off."

"No worries, Simba. We're on her like stink on a warthog, and sass on a hyena!" Timon assured him.

"Hey!" Pumbaa exclaimed, as Shenzi punched the meerkat in the ribs and gave him a death glare.

"Ow! They're the hard truths, guys; live with them." Shenzi rolled her eyes in annoyance at his attempt to defend himself.

"Guys, I'm counting on you," Simba said, "Danger could be lurking behind every rock." The trio took him mock-seriously at the impossibility, as they looked left and right theatrically, behind every rock.

Meanwhile, Kiara was chasing a butterfly that caught her eye through the tall grass. "Hey! Wait! Come back!" She exclaimed, "I just wanna play!" She saw the butterfly land on a small rise, and crouched down to attack. "Ahhh… the mighty hunter has cornered her prey. Errrrh!" She snarled as she pounced on the rise, but when the butterfly flew away, she saw the Outlands. "Whoa… cool!" She said in awe, "The Outlands! I wonder what's out there…" A sudden rustling from behind caught her attention; she turned around, and saw the grass separate.

"Eeeeek!" She, Timon, Pumbaa, and Shenzi all squealed in fright and surprise, as Kiara stumbled backwards, and fell in the lake below.

"Oooh, don't worry, Kiara, uncle Pumbaa's comin'!" The warthog exclaimed before he jumped in the lake, just after his pint-sized pals jumped on the rise.

"Oh, no… ohh, uh… uh… let's see, uh…" Timon and Shenzi panicked at the situation, before they got into character, "Gee, Simba. The good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we dropped a warthog on her," Timon rehearsed saying to Simba, as Shenzi was grinning sheepishly.

"Is… there a problem with that?" She joined in. When they gazed down, Pumbaa was sitting in the lake, looking around.

"Kiara? Kiara?"

"Pumbaa! Let us define…" Timon started, before Shenzi chimed in, "_BABYSITTING!_" Pumbaa jumped back, and saw a sputtering Kiara at where he was formerly sitting, and she glared at him.

"Sorry," He grinned sheepishly, "Now, Princess Kiara… as Simba's daughter, you know better than to go off alone. You could have been hurt!" He told Kiara as she walked out of the lake, and shook the water out of her golden fur.

"But… but…" Kiara started, but was interrupted.

"Hurt!" Timon exclaimed, "Oh… Simba would kill us! You didn't slip a disc, did you?"

"B-but…"

"Catch a fever?" Shenzi interrupted.

"Get a hangnail?" Timon said, as he examined her claws on one of her paws, but she pulled away in annoyance.

"Nnngh! Timon…"

"I had one once," The meerkat told her.

"Very painful," Pumbaa chimed in.

"Excruciating!" Shenzi said.

Then much to Kiara's exasperation, Timon held up a fern over her head, effectively shading her. "Darling, with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun." She swatted the fern away in annoyance. "Wha-a-at? Do you _wanna_ wrinkle?"

"Would someone please just listen to me?" Kiara requested.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't listening," Timon said sheepishly, and Shenzi slapped a paw on her forehead and sighed in exasperation, "Did you say something, Princess?"

"I'm not just a princess, you know," Kiara said, "That's only half of who I am!"

"Oh uh,… who's the other half?" Pumbaa asked her.

"Uh… well, I," The cub hesitated, "Uh… um…"

"Well, while you're figuring it out, let's eat," Timon piped up. On cue, Pumbaa forced a log up. "Grubs!"

"The other white meat!" Pumbaa said.

"And so high in protein!" Timon offered a leaf-full to Kiara.

"Eww! Gross!" She grimaced in disgust. '_That sounds familiar, huh?_' Shenzi thought, smirking to herself. She remembered Simba saying the exact same thing as a cub about grubs.

"No? How 'bout you guys?" Timon offered the grubs to his two friends. Shenzi accepted one, and tossed it in the air, but it flew away before it reached her mouth, much to her annoyance.

Pumbaa deeply inhaled the scent with pleasure, "Aaah. Love grubs!"

"Not like…" Timon started.

"Love!" He said with Pumbaa, before the warthog ate one. But after crunching on it a little, he spit it back out on the leaf, coating the other grubs with saliva, much to Timon's exasperation and disgust.

"Ohhh, you always do that!" He complained, as Shenzi grimaced in disgust, "You take a bite out of every one, and then put it back. It drives me crazy!"

"But you can't tell from the outside which are the real slimy ones!" Pumbaa attempted to defend himself.

"Slimy? Pumbaa… my corpulent compadre. It's the crunchy ones that make the meal!" Timon claimed.

"Ugh," Shenzi groaned in annoyance as she rolled her eyes. She knew they were on the brink of an argument.

"Slimy!" Pumbaa exclaimed.

"Crunchy!" Timon exclaimed back.

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Less filling!"

"Tastes good!" Shenzi slapped her forehead again, and shook her head as they started arguing over something completely different. Plus she just started to notice that Kiara was gone.

"Oh man!" She muttered.

"Less filling!"

"Tastes good!"

"Guys?" She said, trying to get their attention, but to no avail.

"Less filling!"

"Tastes good!"

"Less filling!"

"Guys!" She tried again, speaking louder, but still failed.

"Tastes good!"

"Low fat!"

"**_GU-U-U-UYS!_**" She screamed, finally stopping their petty argument. "Where's Kiara?!" They all looked around frantically, but didn't see the cub anywhere.

"Oh man!" Timon exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Outlanders <strong>

The Outlanders came in the Pridelands after Kovu and Kiara were caught playing together, and were now being confronted by the Pridelanders, including the king and queen. And the trio.

"Nala," Zira sneered.

"Zira," Nala sneered back.

"Timon, Shenzi, Pumbaa," Timon nonchalantly introduced, referring to himself, his now girlfriend (that's right- girlfriend!), and best friend respectively. "Great. Now that we all know each other…" He started nonchalantly, before Shenzi chimed in.

"_GET OUTTA OUR PRIDELANDS!_" They both yelled.

"_Your_ Pridelands?" Zira sneered, before she snarled at them, so Timon and Shenzi leapt down behind Pumbaa's head in fear. "These lands belong to Scar."

"I banished you from the Pridelands!" Simba glared at her, "Now you and your young cub… get out!"

"Oh… haven't you met my son Kovu?" Zira wondered aloud, "He was hand-chosen by Scar to follow in his pawprints… and become King!"

"Pbbb! That's not a king," Timon scoffed, "That's a fuzzy maraca!" Shenzi couldn't hold back the giggles that burst out from her lips. She stifled them to avoid Zira killing her, and luckily they came unnoticed.

"Kovu was the last born before you exiled us to the Outlands, where we have little food, less water…"

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands!"

"But the child does not! However… if you need your pound of flesh… here." Zira nudged Kovu towards Simba, daring him to show ruthlessness, or cowardice.

"Take him and get out," Simba ordered, "We're finished here." He lifted Kiara by her scruff with his teeth to take her home.

"Oh no, Simba… we have barely begun." Zira grabbed Kovu in her jaws around his middle, and walked to the Outlands, as Simba headed deeper into the Pridelands.

"Bye…" The two cubs said quietly to each other as they were carried away.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiara's First Hunt <strong>

Years later, a now grown-up Kiara was going to go on her first hunt alone. "Daddy… you have to promise to let me do this on my own," She told Simba as Nala nuzzled her, "Promise?"

Simba glanced at Nala, who raised her eyebrows at him, and he rolled his eyesacquiescently. "All right… I promise." They nuzzled together, as Timon and Pumbaa broke into emotional tears, as Shenzi smiled at the sweet scene, ignoring the fact that Timon's tears were soaking her bangs and sticking them to her forehead.

After Kiara ran off to begin, Simba came up to the trio. "Make sure she doesn't get hurt," He told them quietly.

* * *

><p>While Kiara was hunting, or attempting to, the trio were secretly following her in a military SWAT team fashion, as Timon and Shenzi leapt into a hollow log.<p>

"Tango-Charley-Alpha," Timon said, as though he was talking in a two-way radio to Pumbaa, "What's your position?" Shenzi rolled her eyes as she crawled up to him.

"Uhhh…" Pumbaa was confused at what he meant, "Upright," He smiled, "Head turned slightly to the left… tail erect."

"Why do I bother?" Timon muttered to himself, as Shenzi came up, with her head above his. He scanned the horizon, and framed Kiara with his fingers. "Ah hah!" He said as he shot up, accidentally bonking Shenzi's head on the log.

"Ow!" She yelled in pain, her paws between her ears where a new bump was forming.

"S-sorry," Timon stuttered out, as he stifled his laughter. '_I _hear_ you laughing,_' Shenzi thought as she glared down at him and growled a bit with her teeth slightly bared. - When the trio were hiding in the grass, a herd of antelope suddenly came stampeding towards them, and they shrieked in fright and ducked down. "This must be where the deer and antelope play!" Timon exclaimed over the noise. After a second, the antelope went away, but the trio screamed in surprise when Kiara saw them. They grinned sheepishly as she was catching her breath.

"Timon, Shenzi… what are you doing here?" She asked them sternly.

"Uh…" The meerkat hesitated.

"Shopping!" Shenzi piped up.

"Yeah!" Timon played along, "We thought a nice pelt for the den… some throw pillows," Pumbaa nodded behind them, playing along as well, "A little potpourri…."

"My father sent you," Kiara concluded, "After he promised to let me do this on my own- he lied!"

"No… he just doesn't want you to get hurt!" Timon said.

"I should've known he'd never give me a real chance." Kiara ran past the trio, "I'll do this on my own. Away from the Pridelands!" She vowed as she ran away, with the trio running after her.

"Hey! Wait! Come back! Oh… who can keep track of her? Kiara- come back!" Timon yelled as he and Shenzi jumped on Pumbaa's back, and ran after her, but she was too far ahead of them. "Oh… she's gone again! Somebody's gotta get a beeper for this kid!" Timon exclaimed stressfully, as Shenzi slapped her front paws on her face in despair.

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Fun <strong>

Later, Kovu was teaching Kiara about stealth for hunting, but she wasn't doing very well. He smiled bemusedly to himself as he heard Kiara coming quite clearly. He sighed a bit as he anticipated her pounce. "3… 2…" He rolled his eyes, "1…" He ducked down, just as Kiara leapt above him.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed before falling on her back a short distance away from him. Kovu walked over to her, until his front paws were right behind her head. "You could hear me, huh?"

"Only… a lot," He replied. "You're still breathing too hard. Relax… feel the earth under your paws… so it doesn't shift and make noise." Kiara followed his example, before a flock of birds flew above them from behind a hill. "Ssshh. Watch the master," He whispered to her, "… and learn."Kovu ran silently down into a gully, then up the other side. Leaping over the ridgetop, he pounced with claws fully extended.

"_Aaaahhhh!_" Turned out, Timon and Shenzi were foraging for and feasting on bugs together, when Kovu pounced in the same area. He froze and skidded to a halt upon seeing them there, with them between his front legs.

"Don't eat us! Please!" Timon pleaded, waving his hands frantically in front of Kovu's face, "We… we… we never really met your tyrant. I mean, uh- Scar, Scar. Oh, heck of a guy. A little moody, but we…" He rambled.

"Timon! Shenzi!" Kiara interrupted him, "What are you doing here?"

"Kiara!"

"Thank goodness!" Shenzi exclaimed.

"Ohh! Hey… for once, we're not followin' ya," Timon assured her, "This just happens to be the best smorgasbord in the Pridelands. Bugs everywhere!" He gestured to the field of bugs, where a flock of birds were eating contentedly away. "But, you don't call for a reservation and- yeesh!" He turned towards the birds. "Get outta here, ya scavengers! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" Timon tried to scare them away, but to no avail. He waved his arms at one unconcerned bird, but he bit him on the nose, and Shenzi gasped in shock. "Oh!... Oh!... Oh," Timon whimpered in pain as his nose swelled a bit and glowed red.

"Here," Shenzi trotted up to him, "This'll help." She stood up on her hind legs, her front paws on his shoulders for support, puckered her little black lips, and gently kissed his sore nose.

"Aaow!" Timon yelled in pain, making Shenzi jump back in surprise. "Sorry," She said, feeling flustered. Meanwhile, Pumbaa was rushing down the hill and back, scattering the birds in the air, but they just landed back to their places on the ground. Kiara giggled in amusement, as Kovu watched in bewilderment.

"Ohh… guys, I'm getting tired," Pumbaa said, as a bunch of birds were on his back, "I gotta lose some pounds!" Timon and Shenzi jumped on him, and scared the birds away.

"Shoo!" Go on!" Shenzi exclaimed.

"Shoo! Shoo!" Timon yelled. Kovu and a laughing Kiara came trotting up to them.

"Hey! Maybe he can help," Pumbaa suggested, referring to Kovu, "Ya think?"

"Maybe," Shenzi shrugged.

"Shoo!" Timon drove off the last bird, "Oh! Yeah… there's an idea. Right. Let the vicious Outsider- Hey! Wait! I have an idea!" He jumped down on the ground.

"Oh, _please_ share," Shenzi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, as she knew that he'd repeat Pumbaa's idea, as if he thought of it himself. She was used to it now, but that didn't stop her from getting annoyed. If he ever did that to her, he'd get a punch in the ribs.

"What if he helps?" Timon said, gesturing to Kovu. Shenzi slapped a paw on her forehead in exasperation.

"… What?" Pumbaa said after a second.

"You wanna lend a voice? Huh?" Timon asked Kovu, but he didn't understand. "Grrr… roar! Work with me!" The male lion didn't do anything, though.

"Like this," Kiara said to him, before letting out a roar, scattering the birds.

"Woo hoo!" The meerkat cheered, "C'mon, do it again! Do it again!" That time, Kovu let out a roar of his own, sending birds flying in every direction.

"Yee-haa!" Timon and Shenzi cheered, before Pumbaa (who had Timon and Shenzi on his back), Kovu, and Kiara ran down the hill, but Kovu was still clueless. Since he spent his whole life training to assassinate Simba, he was unaware of how having fun felt.

"Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?" He asked Kiara.

"Training? This is just for fun!" She said, laughing with excitement.

"Fun?" Kovu wondered aloud, as if he never heard the word before, which he hadn't.

The trio ran by them, as Timon and Shenzi grabbed both of one bird's legs, both getting carried up into the air, and Shenzi's mane and bangs blowing gracefully in the breeze. "Ya gotta get out more often. Fun!" He exclaimed.

"Yeee-haa! Hahahaha… woooo hoo!" They both cheered, before Timon intentionally let go of the bird, and landed on Pumbaa's back, followed by a cutely-giggling Shenzi, whom Timon caught in his arms. She jumped down, and sat behind Pumbaa's head, as Timon sat behind her.

"Yeee-haa!" Kovu started getting the idea, "Yeee-haa! Yeee-haa!"

The group were chasing the birds until they skidded to a halt upon seeing a herd of rhinos, with Timon and Shenzi being slung in Pumbaa's mouth from his ears unintentionally.

"Uh oh," Kiara said.

"Thhhpppbbt!" The birds blew raspberries at them tauntingly.

"AAAAHHH!" They all screamed in fear, as Timon and Shenzi popped out of Pumbaa's mouth, and back on his head.

The trio and lions turned tail, and made a run for it, going back the way they went before, with the now angry rhinos in hot pursuit. Finally, they all squeezed into a crevice in the rocks, luckily going unnoticed by the rhinos.

"What a blast!" Kovu exclaimed as they laughed with delight.

"Oh… sorry," Pumbaa apologized sheepishly, misunderstanding.

"You're okay, kid," Timon jumped up, and gave Kovu a noogie.

"Hey!" Kovu was caught off-guard by the playful gesture.

"… You're okay," Timon said again, as he jumped back down on Pumbaa's head. The trio then squeezed out, and Kiara accidentally brushed her muzzle on Kovu's, before drawing away, both of them quite embarrassed, before they walked out. The trio were already some way up on the pathway.

"Hey! You two comin' or what?" Shenzi called out to them, before they caught up, and the group walked off, side-by-side.

* * *

><p><strong>Ambush <strong>

Kiara saw Simba walking wearily from a distance away, and realized that he was hurt. "Father… Father! Zazu, get help!"

"Oh yes!" Zazu headed deeper in the Pridelands, "Help… at once! Of course!"

Simba was walking in great pain as Kiara, and the trio caught up to him. "Father…?"

"Simba! Talk to me! What happened?" Timon asked him.

"… Kovu…" Simba was having a hard time speaking, as he took a painful breath of air, "… ambush." He collapsed on his side on the ground.

"No…" Kiara was in major disbelief. Timon and Shenzi hugged Simba's tail as Pumbaa hoisted him up on his back. "It's all right, buddy. We're here for you," Timon assured him as they took him back to Pride Rock.

* * *

><p><strong>Exile <strong>

Later at Pride Rock, Simba began to wake up from unconsciousness.

"Daddy… it can't be true." Kiara couldn't accept the fact that the ambush was possibly because of Kovu. Soon, the said lion came walking up to Pride Rock.

"It's Kovu. What's he doing here?"

"That's Kovu."

"Look at that scar… I can't believe he's here. That's Kovu?" Random animals were muttering about him, as he arrived at Pride Rock.

"Kovu!" Kiara attempted to run over to him, but Simba cut her off, snarling.

"I never trusted him… it's the Outsider… it's that little troublemaker…" Random congregated animals were saying as he walked down the aisle.

"Why I oughta… let me at 'im! Let me at 'im!" Timon yelled angrily before holding his tail out to Pumbaa. "Here; hold me back."

"Okay!" Pumbaa obliged as he grabbed his tail.

"Let me at 'im! Let me at 'im!" Timon yelled again, as Shenzi rolled her eyes in response.

"Okay!" Pumbaa misunderstood, letting go of him, and Timon stopped, and held his tail up. "I think you're missing the basic point here."

"Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>Reuniting 2 Prides <strong>

"I can't believe we lost her _again_," Timon ranted stressfully that night about Kiara, "This is the eight thousandth time!"

"Ooh!" Pumbaa was stressed out as well.

"I swear, we need a leash for that kid!" Shenzi exclaimed.

"I thought you were gonna watch her!" Timon pointed at Pumbaa accusingly.

"Me?! You were gonna watch her!" Pumbaa yelled.

"Oh jeez," Shenzi groaned to herself. An argument was about to break out.

"I thought _you_ were gonna watch her!" Timon yelled again.

"No, _you_ were gonna watch her!"

"_You_ were gonna watch her!"

"Aah, watch this!" Suddenly, Pumbaa leapt on top of Timon, much to Shenzi's surprise, so his head and shoulders were sticking out from under his snout.

"Oww! Take that, you creepy warthog!" Timon squeezed out, knocking Pumbaa on his back, and stretched his lips, one at a time, before pulling his back leg toward his head. "Say it! Say it!"

"Fat! Fat! Fatty fat fat!" Pumbaa said as they were all-out wrestling. Shenzi rolled her eyes before her face fell on her paw intentionally in aggravation.

"Okay, this fight's already gettin' old," She muttered before marching over to them quietly. Once she was behind Timon, she smacked him hard upside the head, before pulling Pumbaa's tail, and snapping it back.

"Ouch!" Timon yelled in pain.

"Ow!" Pumbaa yelled in pain.

"Will you two idiots stop fighting for _once?!_" Shenzi yelled at them.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me; I thought _YOU_ were gonna watch her!" Timon yelled back, turning on her.

"Ohhh, don't you start with me!"

"Oh, I'm already starting with this!" Timon yelled at her, before he slapped her in the face. After gaping at him in shock, she slapped him back, before an all-out slap war broke out between them, when Simba approached them.

"What are you doing?" He asked them, before they leapt up to attention, grinning nervously.

"Aah!" Timon fell down on the ground, away from Shenzi. "Good question!" He exclaimed, "Now let me ask one."

"Hippo-thetically," Pumbaa piped up.

"It's _hypo_-thetically," Shenzi corrected them, still a bit on the edge from her fight with Timon.

"_Very_ hypothetical, there's this guy…"

"But he's not a lion…"

"No! No, he's not a lion… yeesh," Shenzi rolled her eyes and slapped a paw on her forehead with her eyes squeezed shut at Timon's statement, as Simba looked amused. "Definitely not a lion. And, uh… uh… his daughter, um, say…"

"Vanished," Shenzi blurted out, before clamping her paws over her mouth.

"Kiara is _gone?_" Simba's amusement turned to anger.

Just then, a terrified Zazu flew in, "Sire! The Outsiders are on the attack… heading this way! It's _war!_"

"Zazu, find Kiara!" Simba ordered, "We'll assemble the lionesses. Move! Now!" They all ran out of Pride Rock, a storm gathering, as they headed for the Outsiders. Right before they exited, Shenzi smacked Timon upside the head again for their fight.

* * *

><p>Once they were confronting the Outsiders, Timon and Pumbaa swiftly turned around, and mooned them, "Nah nah nah nah nah nah!" They taunted them, as Shenzi flopped on a little rock face-down in faux exasperation. In reality, she was hiding her giggles.<p>

"It's over, Simba!" Zira glared, as Timon and Shenzi jumped up on Pumbaa's back, "I have dreamed of nothing else for years!"

"Boy, does she need a hobby," Timon muttered, and Shenzi nodded in agreement.

"Last chance, Zira; Go home."

"I _am_ home!" Zira yelled, before thunder cracked and lightning flashed in the sky, "Attack!" On cue, the opposing sides advanced on each other, and the fierce battling began.

* * *

><p>"What do we do? What do we do?" A terrified Pumbaa repeated.<p>

"There's only one thing we could do, guys: "When the going gets tough, the tough gets going." That's our motto!" Timon replied.

"I thought our motto was "Hakuna Matata"!" Shenzi piped up.

"Shenzi, stop living in the past!" Timon told her, "We need a new motto!" The trio ran screaming in the battle, trying to be as menacing as possible, but they were stopped short by an snarling Outsider lioness.

"AAAAAHHH!" They turned and ran back they way they went. "Like I said: Let's get going!" Timon exclaimed.

* * *

><p>The trio were chased by a number of Outsider lionesses until they were backed up against a rock, surrounded. Pumbaa faced the wall, and covered his eyes in fear, as Shenzi and Timon hugged each other tightly, before Timon got an idea from seeing Pumbaa. Taking her with him, he jumped on his back, and held his tail like a gun, as she hid behind him.<p>

"Don't anybody move! This thing's loaded," Timon threatened, "I'll let you have it!" All the lionesses surrounding them shrieked and turned tail, fleeing over the horizon in fear. "Yeah! Yeah… talk about your winds of war!" Timon smiled in pride, as Shenzi giggled at his statement. "Come on! We gotta help Simba!" Shenzi yelled as they ran into the battle, gathering up some courage. Little did they know, for them, they heading to a turn for the worst.

* * *

><p>As they were fighting the best they could, one Outsider lioness suddenly had her eyes set on Timon. "You know, you'd make a tasty snack after this is over," She smiled evilly before raising a paw up with unsheathed claws.<p>

Timon just cringed, getting ready for the pain, but surprisingly, it never came. He just heard a roar of pain from the lioness; he looked up, snapping his eyes open, and much to his amazement, Shenzi was biting the lioness' leg fiercely with her tiny teeth.

"Beat it!" The lioness snarled before swiping her off, sending her tumbling away, and much to Timon's terror, she was heading for the edge of the canyon!

"_Shenzi!_" Timon yelled out as he ran after her, dodging any Outsider lionesses' claws. And much to his complete and utter horror, she was getting way too close to the edge. "**_NO-O-O-O-O-O-O!_**" Timon screamed out, his eyes wider than at the start of the rhino chase as she fell head first over the edge! He practically threw himself down, and grabbed her ankles.

When she uncovered her eyes, and saw that she was dangling upside down above the canyon and rapidly growing river, she started to freak out, flailing her arms around rapidly and screaming. And much to Timon's horror, her panicking was causing her to slip out of his grasp!

"N-no, Shenzi! Calm down, please! You're slipping!" He yelled down to her, as he tightened his grip on her legs. Shenzi was able to calm down, but she was still freaking out mentally, as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Atta girl," Timon smiled a bit, "O-okay."

He started to pull her up, but he felt himself slip to the edge! "Aa aaah! _Pumbaa help!_" He yelled. The warthog ran up to him, grabbed his tail, and yanked him and Shenzi back to safety, sending them tumbling back a bit until they were sitting up and facing each other, breathing heavily due to adrenaline from the horrid scare.

"Don't ever do that again!" Timon told her desperately, before pulling her in a tight embrace. Shenzi buried her face in his chest, as he stroked her fur in attempted comfort, and kissed her head in her soft, soaked bangs. Suddenly, Pumbaa swept them up in a giant embrace, making Shenzi scream in surprise, and tighten her grip on Timon.

* * *

><p>After it was all over, they all went back to Pride Rock, taking Vitani and the other Outsider lionesses with them. Rafiki blessed Kovu and Kiara's reunion with a gesture of his staff.<p>

"I love moments like this," Pumbaa told Timon, on the verge of tears.

"Yeah…" Timon responded in the same condition.

"Love. Not like… _love!_" They both said simultaneously before bursting into emotional sobbing, and an unamused Zazu shielded himself with his wings.

Shenzi just smiled in opposing amusement before Timon pulled her towards him, and sobbed in her chest. Cringing awkwardly from her now-soaked fur, she just rubbed his back in attempted comfort, before he was able to calm down.

"Thanks for saving me," Shenzi smiled up at Timon.

"You're welcome," He smiled back down at her, as he brushed her still damp bangs out of her eyes. Her smile widened, and her cheeks flushed pink at the loving gesture. "I couldn't just let you fall."

Gazing over at them, Rafiki hatched an idea; truthfully, when Timon brought his whole colony to the oasis, he witnessed it all; including their kiss. Even though he's crazy and eccentric, he knew love when he saw it; and it was clear that there was plenty of that between the tiny couple.

Without a word, he walked over to them, and gestured to them with his staff, blessing their love. The slight rattling noise from his staff caught their attention; their heads snapped up, and saw what Rafiki was doing. Shenzi smiled widely when she realized that what he was doing for them was what he did for Kovu and Kiara.

In the heat of the moment, she lunged forward, and planted her little lips on his. Initially surprised, Timon kissed her back, laying his hand on her cheek, just like in their first kiss. The lions and Zazu smiled at the sweet scene. But Pumbaa burst into emotional sobbing again, soaking Zazu even more, along with his pint-sized pals, who separated after a few seconds.

"I love you, Shenzi," Timon smiled at her, keeping his hand on her cheek, "Not like. _Love._"

Shenzi's smile widened even more, if that was possible. She had been waiting forever for him to tell her that. All that came out of her mouth was one word: "Ditto."

Simba and Nala led the procession through the rest of the pride, flanking them with bowed heads, with Kovu and Kiara following. Both couples then made their way to the promontory, where all the lions roared in turn, with Simba going first, followed by Kovu, all 4 of them, then the whole pride.

The clouds suddenly parted, and Simba gets illuminated by a beam of light from the sun. "Well done, my son," He heard his father Mufasa say to him from heaven. Simba smiled as his spirit circled around him. Rafiki smiled as well, and nodded as the prophecy came to a completion. "We are one."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Sorry I took so long to write this. But it's done now. The original movie and its characters don't belong to me.)**


End file.
